thenhlfandomcom-20200215-history
Tomas Hertl
| birth_place = Prague, Czech Republic | ntl_team = CZE | height_ft = 6 | height_in = 2 | weight_lb = 196 | position = Center | shoots = Left | league = NHL | team = San Jose Sharks | former_teams = HC Slavia Praha | draft = 17th overall | draft_team = San Jose Sharks | draft_year = 2012 | career_start = 2011 | career_end = }} Tomaš Hertl (born November 12, 1993) is a Czech professional ice hockey forward who currently plays for the San Jose Sharks of the National Hockey League (NHL). He was selected 17th overall in the 2012 NHL Entry Draft by the Sharks. Prior to being drafted, Tomas played for HC Slavia Praha of the Czech Extraliga. Playing career Early career Tomas started his playing career with HC Slavia Praha in the Czech Extraliga, playing on the U18 and U20 squads in 2009–10. He was the third-highest scorer on the U20 team, scoring 12 goals and 26 assists. On the U18 team, Tomas scored 13 goals and 10 assists. The next season, Tomas was among four players on the U20 team with 40+ points; Hertl had 14 goals and 27 assists. In 2011–12, he was the fourth-leading scorer for Slavia, with 11 goals and 15 assists. The NHL Central Scouting Bureau ranked Tomas fifth among European skaters before the 2012 NHL Entry Draft. After being drafted, Tomas rejoined Slavia, scoring 30 points in 43 games. San Jose Sharks On June 3, 2013, the Sharks officially signed Tomas to a three-year entry-level contract. During the preseason, he scored 3 goals & 1 assist and joined Joe Thornton and Brent Burns on a line, filling the hole created by Raffi Torres' injury. On October 3, 2013, he made his NHL debut against the Vancouver Canucks and tallied his first career point with an assist on a goal by Brent Burns. At the age of 19, Tomas became the first teenager to play in a season opener for the Sharks since Marc-Edouard Vlasic in 2006. He scored his first two NHL goals in the next game on October 5, 2013, against Mike Smith of the Phoenix Coyotes, becoming the youngest player to score 2 goals for the Sharks in one game since Patrick Marleau on March 17, 1999. On October 8, 2013, Tomas registered 4 goals against the New York Rangers in a 9–2 victory, making him the youngest player in the NHL to record a four-goal game (19 years, 330 days old) since Jimmy Carson did in the 1987–88 NHL season with the Los Angeles Kings (19 years, 254 days old). He also became the first Shark to score four goals in one game since Owen Nolan in 1995. Tomas was eventually named the October "Rookie of the Month", scoring eight goals, which led all rookies, and 11 points in 13 games. However, on December 19, 2013 against the Kings, he injured his knee after a collision with Dustin Brown and is reported to miss at least a month. Tomas had surgery on his MCL and PCL in his right knee on 31 December. A former NHL trainer stated that the "best-case scenario" for his return was approximately twelve weeks even though Kevin Kurz of CSN Bay Area wrote that Tomas could be out for 6 to 9 months. On April 11, 2014, he was cleared to return to the Sharks against the Colorado Avalanche, ending a 45-game absence. On April 17, 2014, in a game against the Kings, he scored his first career playoff goal. On June 29, 2016, at the conclusion of his entry-level contract, Tomas agreed to a two-year $6 million extension to remain with the Sharks. International play Tomas joined the Czech Republic at the 2011 IIHF World U18 Championships, scoring 1 goal, as the team finished eighth. The next year, he participated in the 2012 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships for the Czechs, scoring 3 goals and 2 assists with the team finishing fifth. He eventually played in the 2013 edition, in which the Czech team finished fifth. Tomas played with the Czech Republic at the 2013 IIHF World Championship, where he was the youngest player on the team. Due to the knee injury against the Kings in December of 2013, he was forced to have surgery and missed out on participating in the 2014 Sochi Olympics. Tomas returned to the Czech team for the 2015 IIHF World Championship. He was selected to play for the Czech Republic in the 2016 World Cup of Hockey, but had to withdraw due to injury. Career Statistics Regular season and playoffs International Category:1993 births Category:San Jose Sharks players Category:San Jose Sharks draft picks Category:Czech ice hockey players Category:HC Slavia Praha players